


Anal

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on how I think TFW would do anal with you





	Anal

## sam

Sam loved to fuck your ass almost as much as he loved to fuck your pussy. When you got used to his cock splitting you open, he didn’t hold back. He fucked you fast, loving how your ass would clench tight around his cock as if you were trying to keep it from slipping it out. He loved pulling out when he was done just as much as he loved slowly fucking you open, pulling out a snail’s pace and watching as your asshole gaped, clenching sadly around nothing while a bit of his cum trickled out.

  


## dean

Legs spread up, pussy empty and leaking down to where his cock was fucking into your ass. It was erotic, to be laid out like this and everything there for Dean to see. He’d grit his teeth at how tight your ass was when he first pushed in, but now you were a bit looser from the earlier orgasm and it was easier for him to fuck you. You bit your lip at the stretch, his cock spearing into you while he held your thigh just over your hand. After a while he let your legs fall, telling you to bring a hand down to your cunt to get yourself off again.

  


## castiel

The first time he fucked you there he’d ask for you be on top, sliding down onto him at the pace that felt the most comfortable for you. It was a foreign feeling that you quickly became accustomed to and craved. There was something extra erotic over the stretch of his fingers opening you, spreading you for his cock while lube trickled from your ass to your pussy. Now that you were used to it, he’d flip you onto your front and take you roughly while his breath fanned across the back of your neck. His hand would occasionally spank you just so that he could feel you clench around him that little bit tighter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
